creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Pasta-Killer
Du schlägst die Augen auf, hebst den Kopf. Stöhnst leise. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dir dreimal mit einem Gummiknüppel auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen habe. Du hast geblutet, , aber keine Sorge, ich habe mich gut um die Verletzung gekümmert. Natürlich erst, nachdem ich dich an den Stuhl gefesselt habe. „Wa... was ist... hier los?“, fragst du, und siehst mich verwirrt an: „Wo... bin ich hier?“. Ich stehe vor dir, blicke auf dich hinab, lächle. Dann setze ich mich auf den Stuhl dir gegenüber und grinse dir ins Gesicht: „Das weißt du, . Das weißt du verdammt gut.“. Du siehst mich an und schüttelst den Kopf: „Nein, dass... ich hab keine Ahnung.“. An deiner Sprechweise erkenne ich, dass die Kopfschmerzen langsam verschwinden. Da die Seile, mit denen ich dich gefesselt habe, zwar stramm und stark sind, ich jedoch keine besonders guten Knoten machen kann, muss ich aufpassen. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung? Hab ich so viel von deinem Schädel zerdeppert?“. Du siehst mich stumm an, aber auf deinem Gesicht macht sich langsam etwas anderes breit als die Angst, die ich erwartet hätte. Du scheinst wütend zu werden: „Wer bist du überhaupt?“, fragst du mich schließlich und zerrst an deinen Stricken. Zum Glück weißt du nicht, dass du nur ein klein wenig fester zerren musst, um die Knoten zu sprengen. „Um deine erste Frage zu beantworten: Du bist im Keller deines eigenen Hauses. Ich habe dich niedergeschlagen, als du mir die Türe aufgemacht hast.“. Nun, endlich, sehe ich in deinem Gesicht die Angst. Du weißt, dass deine kleine Schwester oben schläft, und du sorgst sich um sie. Zwecklos. Ich habe das vorhergesehen, und halte dir als wortlose Antwort auf die nicht gestellte Frage ihren Kopf hin. Lasse ihn an den langen, braunen Haaren hin und her baumeln wie das Pendel eines Hypnotiseurs. „Sie war wahrhaft hübsch. Und in wenigen Jahren wäre sie sicherlich eines der schönsten Mädchen gewesen, dass ich je erblicken würde. Wie hieß sie doch gleich?“. Ich sehe dich fragend an, und du blickst zurück. In deinem Gesicht spiegelt sich Angst, aber deine Augen glänzen vor Wut. Scheinbar habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Mit dem Mord an deiner Schwester wollte ich deinen Geist brechen, ihn zur Verzweiflung bringen, und nicht neuen Zorn in ihm entfachen. Ich probiere es mit einer neuen Demonstration meiner Macht über dich. Ich seufze: „Hör mal, , es bringt dir überhaupt nichts, wenn du mir nicht antwortest.“. Ich lasse ein Messer aus meinem Ärmel schnellen, mit einer eigens dafür angefertigten Spring-Vorrichtung. Es ist das alte Armee-Messer meines Großvaters, noch immer gut in Schuss, allein die Klinge: Vierzehn Zentimeter dicker, kalter, scharfer Stahl. Ich hebe die Hand und lasse es in deinen rechten Oberschenkel sausen. Ich brauche dir wohl kaum mitzuteilen, dass du vor Schmerz brüllst. Wie ich vermutet hatte, bist du ein Weichei. „Also, noch einmal. Ich habe tatsächlich keine Ahnung, wie deine Schwester heißt. Sag es mir.“. Ich ziehe die Klinge aus deinem Fleisch, langsam und genüsslich. Du nennst mir den Namen deiner Schwester. Shirley. „Welch hübscher Name.“, säusle ich: „Ganz anders als deiner, . Für einen solchen Namen hätte ich meine Eltern gepfählt. Ohne Scheiß, dass ist doch keine Bezeichnung für eine Person, sondern allerhöchstens für eine Krankheit.“. Du bleibst stumm. Ich nicke. „Nun, du wolltest wissen, wer ich bin. Und wie ich dich gefunden habe, nicht wahr?“. Du nickst, langsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Ich sehe, wie sich die Muskeln unter deiner haut spannen. Willst du dich auf mich stürzen? Nun, ich sollte es wohl verhindern. Ich lege mein Messer quer über deinen Zeigefinger und grinse: „Ich hab noch nie Knochen durchtrennt. Wie es sich wohl anhört?“. Ich lege meine freie Hand als Gewicht auf die stumpfe Seite der Klinge und drücke sie herunter. Das Geräusch, eine Mischung aus zermatschter Butter und trockenen, brechenden Zweigen, das entsteht, als ich langsam Haut, Fleisch und Knochen durchtrenne, jagt mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Wie du dir sicher schon denken kannst, gibst du unglaubliche Laute der Qual von dir. Selbst als ich aufhöre, den Finger, nun nicht mehr deiner, sondern meiner, von der Armlehne schiebe, sodass er zu Boden fällt, schreist du weiter, jammerst und heulst. Gott, , du bist so ein Weichei. Bald gehst du mir auf die Nerven und ich hebe den Kopf von... ach ja, Shirley, und schlage ihn dir ins Gesicht. Augenblicklich verstummst du, als hätte ich dir die Zunge herausgerissen. Dabei kommt der Teil doch erst noch. Nun, wie auch immer, ich lasse mich erleichtert wieder auf meinen Stuhl zurücksinken: „So, jetzt will ich aber wirklich deine Fragen beantworten. Manchmal frage ich mich, wieso ich das tue, aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass die Leute wissen sollten, warum ich sie zu Tode foltere.“. Ich lehne mich zurück, als würde ich dir eine interessante Geschichte erzählen. Und eigentlich ist es nichts anderes: „Es war einmal eine Person namens , die war süchtig. Süchtig wonach? Nach Geschichten. Grusel, Schrecken, Horror, Splatter. Gewalt in allen Variationen, die die Menschheit bisher entdecken konnte. Diese Person fand bald im Internet eine Seite, auf der jede Menge Geschichten standen, die voll und ganz seinem Genre entsprachen. Grausige Sätze standen da, über lächelnde Mörder, gesichtslose Kreaturen, schlachtende Mädchen und Jungs. war voll und ganz in seinem Element, und fand auch bald ein paar Freunde auf dieser Website, mit denen er sich unterhielt, sich mit ihnen austauschte und plauderte, über dies und jenes, vor allem aber über Horror. Jedoch, nur allzu bald traf er auf eine Person, die anders war. Du weißt sicher, auf wen ich anspiele?“. Oh ja, ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du erinnerst dich an all die netten Gespräche mit dem Anonymen Nutzer, der immer so lieb und freundlich war. „Soll ich dir was sagen, ? Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben niemals nett.“. Ich lehne mich zurück und genieße den Ausdruck der Verzweiflung, der sich, ENDLICH, auf deinem Gesicht breit macht. Ich genieße es noch eine Weile, dann trete ich den Kopf deiner Schwester zur Seite und beuge mich vor: „Das hast du jetzt davon. Finden konnte ich dich ganz einfach über deine IP-Adresse. Dazu braucht man nicht mal gute Computerkenntnisse. Und jetzt...“. Ich richte mich etwas auf und mache mit den Händen eine ausholende Geste: „Jetzt bin ich hier, und du in meiner Gewalt, !“. Du beginnst zu wimmern und dich zu winden, und aus deinem verheulten Gebrabbel kann ich ein Wort ganz deutlich verstehen: „Warum?“. Ich kichere: „Warum? Du willst wirklich wissen, warum ich das tue? Okay, meinetwegen. Wenn du in...“. Ich blicke auf meine Armbanduhr und lächle: „Wenn du in einer Viertelstunde noch lebst, werde ich es dir sagen. Bis dahin sollte dich der Hinweis beschäftigen: Wenn du lange genug in den Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund zurück. Oh, und natürlich wird das nicht das einzige sein, was dich beschäftigt. Ich denke ich... ja, ich fange mit deinen Lippen an.“. Du bleibst stumm, jedoch spricht dein Blick nur zu deutliche Worte: Du hast Angst, so unendlich viel Angst. Aber das ist gut. Nicht nur für mich, als jemand, der sich an der Angst der anderen labt, sondern auch für dich. Denn oftmals ist die Angst vor dem Schmerz schlimmer als der Schmerz selbst. Nun ja, sagen wir, es ist gelegentlich der Fall. Wie auch immer, du bist vor Angst beinahe gelähmt, weshalb es mir ein leichtes ist, deine Unterlippe zwischen die Finger zu nehmen und mit einem schnellen Zucken meiner Klinge abzutrennen. Du quiekst wie ein Schwein und windest dich, während ich das bluttriefende Stück Fleisch achtlos wegwerfe. Du zitterst und zappelst, aber ich schaffe es dennoch, deine Oberlippe zu fassen und zu entfernen. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht mit dem Messer. Ich reiße sie einfach ab. Du schreist, brüllst, kannst aber nichts dagegen tun. Zum Glück halten die Stricke. Ich hebe deine Oberlippe an meine Nase und schnuppere kurz daran, ziehe den Duft deines Blutes in mich auf. Dann gehe ich um dich herum, verschwinde kurz aus deinem Blickfeld und komme kurz darauf mit einer Säge zurück. Deine ohnehin schon aufgerissenen Augen weiten sich, als ich mich vor dich hinknie, die Säge wie ein Zepter erhoben. „Ich bitte dich, , das hättest du dir doch denken können. Was ist Folter ohne die gute, alte Amputation?“. Ich senke die Säge und setze das Blatt an deinem Schienbein an, wenige Zentimeter über den Stricken, die dein Bein und das Stuhlbein zu einem grotesken Objekt verschmelzen lassen. Dann beginne ich zu sägen. Dein ewiges Gekreische geht mir auf die Nerven, aber so was lässt sich leider nicht verhindern... „Verdammt, bin ich blöd!“, rufe ich aus und stehe auf. Die Säge lasse ich in deinem Bein stecken, der Knochen ist bereits angesägt, und ich will nicht von vorne beginnen müssen. „Mach den Mund auf.“, fordere ich dich auf, aber du beißt die Zähne zusammen. „ , meine Geduld hat ihre Grenzen. MUND AUF!“. Du reagierst immer noch nicht. Wirst du jetzt aufmüpfig? Meinetwegen. Ich habe ja noch was im Petto. Ich hebe meinen Knüppel vom Boden auf, den, mit dem ich dich niedergeschlagen habe, und lasse ihn auf deine rechte Schulter niedersausen. Ein hässliches, widerliches Knacken ertönt, als deine Schulter in Trümmer bricht, und du öffnest deinen Mund zu einem Schmerzenslaut. Diesen Moment nutze ich, um deine Zunge, dieses dicke, rote Ding, zu fassen und mit einem gnädig schnellen Ruck aus deinem Mund zu entfernen. Du gurgelst, spuckst und sabberst Unmengen an Blut, während ich mich nun wieder deinem Bein zuwende. Dein Geschrei ist großteils verstummt, was mir diese schweiß- und bluttreibende Arbeit an deinem Bein deutlich angenehmer gestaltet. Dennoch dauert es lange, und als ich mich endlich, blutbefleckt und schwer atmend, aufrichte, sehe ich, dass du die Wand hinter mir mit glasigem Blick anstarrst. Offenbar bist du kurz davor zu sterben. „Hey, meine Freund“, sage ich mit weicher, zärtlicher Stimme: „Jetzt wird noch nicht gestorben. Ich wollte dir doch noch erzählen, warum du sterben musst. Die Antwort ist...“. Scheiße!!! Ich erkenne zu spät, dass du mich hereingelegt hast. Während ich gesägt habe, so scheint es, hast du stark an den Fesseln gezerrt und bemerkt, dass die Knoten sich gelöst haben. Nun, wo ich dir wieder gegenüber sitze und rede, bäumst du dich auf und springst mich an, schleuderst mich zu Boden. Ich keuche vor Überraschung und kriege einen Augenblick lang Angst. Du bist deutlich stärker als ich, überwältigen konnte ich dich nur, weil ich dich mit dem Gummiknüppel überrascht habe, aber jetzt... Oh, ich habe Glück. Als wir gemeinsam zu Boden fliegen, willst du dich reflexhaft mit den Beinen abstützen und trittst dabei mit dem Stumpf auf, den ich dir gerade zugefügt habe. Ein nasses Gurgeln der Pein entringt sich deiner mit Blut gefüllten Kehle, und ich rappele mich wieder auf, bevor du dich erholen kannst. Wütend und überrascht brülle ich dich an und schlage nun mit bloßer Faust immer und immer wieder, und wieder, und wieder auf dich ein, höre das kalte Klatschen, leises und lautes Knacken von Knochen, geile mich an dem Gefühl auf, das ich habe, als dein Schädel unter meinen Knöcheln nachgibt. Schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend richte ich mich auf und schaue auf deine Leiche herab. Die Leiche von , das neueste Opfer des Pasta-Mörders. So nenne ich mich, seit ich meine Berufung entdeckt habe. All diese Freaks, die sich an den Geschichten über Psycho-Killer sattlesen und so sehr darauf abfahren... Warum sollten es denn Geschichten bleiben? Wenn die es so toll finden, so denke ich mir, kann ich es doch wahr werden lassen. „Stimmst du mir nicht zu, ?“. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit